


New Moon

by Midnightdragon2



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Just Let My Boys Have A Lazy Day, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-29 19:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17209283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightdragon2/pseuds/Midnightdragon2
Summary: The new moon had rather... odd effects on moonshadow elves. It was to be figured, since moonshadow elvesdiddraw power from the moon's light and a sudden lack of that light was sure to have setbacks. Tinker knew that moonshadow elves could turn almost invisible during the full moon, but he never guessed about what happened during a new moon. Well, now he was receiving an answer to a question he had never asked.





	New Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This was, again, purely self-indulgent. It gets kinda choppy at the end but I was tired but take the fluff! I love these two idiots.

The new moon had rather... odd effects on moonshadow elves. It was to be figured, since moonshadow elves  _did_ draw power from the moon's light and a sudden lack of that light was sure to have setbacks. Tinker knew that moonshadow elves could turn almost invisible during the full moon, but he never guessed about what happened during a new moon. Well, now he was receiving an answer to a question he had never asked.

Most nights, Runaan fell asleep with Tinker, then at some point in the night he would sneak out and train in the dark. Somehow, the assassin never woke Tinker. But that _was_ what assassins had to do sometimes, right? Sneak in and get out without a trace? Runaan never really talked about being an assassin. Confidential. Tinker usually woke at dawn to an empty space where Runaan had been only a few hours before, the nightclothes Runaan always placed in the laundry basket neatly, and the sound of grunts and metal clashing wood coming from outside the one window in their room. 

Not today. 

Tinker woke with a quiet hum, expecting to feel the cold against his back as he usually did when he woke in the mornings. This morning, Runaan still slept beside him with an arm wrapped tightly around Tinker's midsection and his chin resting on top of Tinker's messy hair, his horns almost touching Tink's. 

Tinker had to do a double take, glancing outside at the rising sun just to be sure. Yep, dawn and Runaan was still fast asleep. That was kind of worrying... Half of Tinker wanted to wake the assassin, ask if he was okay, make _sure_ he was okay. The other half wanted to watch Runaan sleep. It wasn't often Tinker got to enjoy things like this, since he always fell asleep first and Runaan was always gone when he woke up. 

The latter won over as Tinker turned slowly turned so he was facing the other, that way he could better see the assassin's face. He froze, literally, when Runaan stirred in response to the movement, Runaan woke easily, but Tinker let the warmth slowly return to his skin when Runaan settled again. That warmth faded as a new wave of worry swept over him. Another red flag for the assassin.

He stayed still for awhile, just watching the neutral, sleeping expression on Runaan's face that Tinker rarely saw. Runaan's long hair fell down his back, hiding from Tinker's view, then appeared a little above the assassin's hip, falling barely below his stomach and hiding the point where Runaan's bare chest and stomach met the silky teal night pants he wore to bed. Runaan never slept under blankets, despite Tinker's need for piles of them, so he laid uncovered. Better for Tinker to drink in the sight at least. 

His eyes trailed over the markings over Runaan's chest, it took all of Tinker's willpower to not reach up and touch the blue circles. He did brush a few bits of hair, not tied back into the loose and messy ponytail Runaan always put up before going to bed, away from Runaan's neck though. Emboldened (Even if a little more worried) by Runaan's lack of a response, Tinker brushed away another loose piece that fell over the assassin's face. He frowned when Runaan stirred, only to give a small groan and pass out again. 

Okay, something _had_ to be wrong. 

Carefully, he reached up and placed a tentative hand on Runaan' forehead, breathing slowly to cool his own body heat so he could feel Runaan's. Sunfire elves naturally reached high temperatures without indicating sickness, in fact being too cold was far more worrying, but the opposite went for moonshadow elves. A fever, he had been told. He tilted his head a little when he didn't feel a temperature out of the ordinary for the assassin. But the touch did work to finally wake Runaan.

"... Tinker?" Runaan hummed quietly, eyes slowly opening as Tinker drew his hand back. 

Tinker offered a small smile. "Good morning, love."

The assassin just hummed and lifted his head ever so slightly.

"Are you feeling okay?" Tinker asked finally, expecting the usual 'I'm fine' that came only whenever Runaan was not fine. When Runaan just nodded, Tinker's heart skipped a few beats. "Apparently not. Are you sick? I don't feel a fever... Should I get a medic?" He knew he may be overreacting a little bit, but this whole situation was strange and he just wanted to make sure his partner was okay.

The response was a quick, sharp "No." Which only fueled Tinker to get up, already sure he was going to get a doctor to make sure Runaan was alright. "Tinker, no, wait, you're overreacting." Runaan tried to say as Tinker got dressed, but his voice was less... him. More tired, kinda forced. The moonshadow elf tried to push himself up to a sitting position, barely managing by the looks of it. 

"You can barely stay up." Tinker pointed out and, yes, Runaan was swaying a little. 

Runaan frowned, but sighed. "It's nothing to call the medic over, It's a natural occurrence." Tinker crossed his arms and gave a pointed frown, shirt in hand. He had every right to be skeptic, considering Runaan liked to 'tough it out' every time he got injured or fell ill and usually only went to the medics if it was bad enough where he couldn't stand. And even then, Runaan once tried to walk off a concussion. A concussion. Tried to walk it off. Tinker was still seething over that one.

"Really?"

Runaan sighed, but nodded. "Tonight's the new moon," He explained quietly. "Imagine nearly a full month of nothing but daylight, the sun shining overhead, giving you energy. Then, suddenly, it's ripped away for 3 days, leaving you in complete darkness." Tinker felt his shoulders sag at the thought. Apparently that was Runaan's point as he continued. "That's what this is. It's nothing to worry about, I'm fine." 

Tinker watched the other for a second, nibbling at his lip. "Swear to the moon?"

"To all the sources."

Runaan wouldn't say that unless he was serious. Tinker relaxed. "If you say so. Should I make food? Or coffee? Or do you want to just sleep?" He asked, tilting his head and putting on the shirt he had. The sun was rising, and while he wanted to stay with Runaan if the other wanted to stay in bed, he didn't think he could do that for long without getting fidgety and sleeping during the day was all but impossible. But he still wanted to help Runaan in some way. He knew well enough how much it sucked to have no energy. He could try though...

A small, tired chuckle escaped the other's lips. "I think I'll just stay in here for now. But don't let that dampen your plans for the day." 

All of Tinkers plans went out the window at that exact moment. "Lay down, 'Naan." He said, coming back to the bed. The other opened his mouth to protest, but Tinker was already crawling back onto the mattress and pulling the assassin down. Runaan didn't fight against it, like he would any other time Tink tried to keep the other in bed. The new moon really must be effecting Runaan in a big way. "Just sleep," Sure Runaan wouldn't push him off, Tink hugged the assassin and buried his face into Runaan's chest. He felt an arm wrap around his lower back, then Runaan's chin in his hair, like they usually slept. 

Runaan only hummed in agreement before, after a few minutes, relaxing into sleep once again, leaving Tinker in silent comfort. Tinker's eyes slowly fluttered closed and, for once, he slept during the day with no difficulty. 

The new moon, Tinker soon learned, was his favorite time of the month.


End file.
